


Icy Jinxes

by VanillaChip101



Series: Tumblr Prompts Celebration [4]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Banter, Brother-Sister Relationships, Gen, Mentioned Clone Troopers, Mentioned Obi-Wan Kenobi, Mocking, Snow and Ice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-17 14:28:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29101761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VanillaChip101/pseuds/VanillaChip101
Summary: Tumblr prompt: "You're alright, I've got you"Requested by sadbrusselInattention and walking on icy lakes don't go well together. Luckily, Ahsoka has her master.
Relationships: Anakin Skywalker & Ahsoka Tano, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker & Ahsoka Tano
Series: Tumblr Prompts Celebration [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2132994
Kudos: 59





	Icy Jinxes

"Master, I think we should've brought more jackets."

Ahsoka and Anakin were trekking through the snow, scouting to examine the area, searching for any hidden droids or places they should avoid. So far, they hadn't found any. It was getting chilly, the evening slowly creeping over.

"Mhm." Anakin acknowledged as he lifted his foot, shaking the snow off of his shoe. "We should probably head back quickly; it's getting cold and I don't want to be an icicle out here."

"All I see is a frozen lake and more trees," Ahsoka answered, rubbing her hands together in an attempt to create warmth. A wind passed and they both shivered.

"A frozen lake? Where?"

Ahsoka pointed out, and Anakin squinted. He could make a faint outline of something shimmery in the distance.

"Snips, how can you even see it?! It's like miles away!"

She shrugged, gesturing towards her whole face.

"I'm a togruta, remember? Not a human like you."

Anakin rolled his eyes at her antics. 

"If we cross it, we can probably go back to camp faster," he murmured. Ahsoka's hearing picked up on that and she nodded.

"Then let's do that."

~

"Let's just hope the ice doesn't break."

"Just tread lightly and you'll be fine."

Ahsoka and Anakin tiptoed their way on the ice, apprehension filling the air. Anakin spread his senses out with the force, avoiding spots that seemed vulnerable. 

"How much time do you think it's gonna take to pass through?" Anakin asked, an attempt to start a conversation.

"Probably twenty. At least we aren't walking around this thing. It would've taken like an hour."

"Well, it might be better to walk on land."

"Why? It's not like I'm gonna fall or anyth-"

The ice under Ahsoka's feet cracked. She immediately froze and cursed herself. Talking with Anakin had made her lose concentration and now here she was, jinxing herself. Anakin immediately went into action, not wanting his padawan to fall in the water and catch hypothermia.

"Snips...give me your bag first."

Ahsoka slowly grabbed the pack from her back, passing it to her front, her eyes trained on the ground in caution. Anakin quickly summoned it to himself, shouldering it on his arm. He struggled to think of the next step, and more cracks gave way under his padawan.

Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit. What did Obi-Wan say to do? Roll? Star? Stomach?

The ice under Ahsoka broke, giving way to water, and he immediately acted on instinct, his arm shooting out. The force flowed at his will, lifting Ahsoka into the air. Her eyes widened in surprise.

"You're alright, I've got you," Anakin whispered, concentrating.

Ahsoka landed into his open arms. Both of their hearts were pounding from the unexpected event.

"Thanks. I guess I was too heavy for the lake," Ahsoka chuckled, trying to ease the atmosphere. It worked as Anakin shook his head good-naturedly.

"Or maybe because the force wanted to show you to stop saying things you shouldn't."

Ahsoka gave him an unimpressed look as they made the rest of their way to the other side of the lake.

"So what did we learn padawan?" Anakin asked, mocking Obi-Wan's Couruscanti accent, looking way too haughty to be Ahsoka's grandmaster.

Ahsoka feigned Obi-Wan's thinking position, a hand placed on her chin where Obi-Wan's beard would be located.

"Don't listen to any of Master Skywalker's plans. Something bad always happens."

Anakin hit her shoulder playfully.

"That's what makes it interesting!"

They exchanged quips until they reached camp. They didn't forget to mention the lake.

**Author's Note:**

> Ask link: https://vanilla-chip-101.tumblr.com/ask  
> Prompt link: https://bit.ly/3ragRRT  
> Slots available: 44


End file.
